<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we'll go your way by doc_pickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597581">we'll go your way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles'>doc_pickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Pre 16x16, jolex babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex comes home from Iowa to find a surprising scene waiting for him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Karev/Jo Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we'll go your way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY COCO! here's another attempt of mine to try and fix whatever the fuck krista dreamed up and gave to us in season 16. essentially what we were robbed of... anyways I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex, for once in all the years he’d lived there, was happy to see the rainy skies of Seattle. After staring at rows and rows of Iowa cornfields for the past week and a half the dark and gloomy skies above him were a welcome sight. He stared at the blur of buildings and street lights that passed outside the window of the cab he’d called, his anxious heart settling knowing that soon he’d be at home with his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo had called a few times in the time he’d been gone. It had been over a week since he’d left Seattle and he could tell that she was starting to get anxious. Her voicemails had become more frequent and her voice was on edge every time he listened to her speak. It wasn’t that he was avoiding her, it was that everything he had to say was too much to explain over the phone. The situation he’d walked into with his mom and siblings had been worse than he’d anticipated, prompting his silence and lack of an answer to Jo. Because he knew if he called his wife and heard her voice that he’d break down and he’d rather do that in the comfort of their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the loft building finally came into view Alex practically jumped out of the cab. He paid the driver quickly and began to race upstairs, eager to see Jo again. Realizing that at half-past 10 she might be sleeping already, he slowed his pace as he got closer. With practiced ease, he slowly slid the metal door of the loft open, listening closely for any sign that Jo might still be awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only noise coming from inside was a soft melodic singing, the sound instantly enrapturing Alex as he stepped further into the home in search of his wife. When he finally found her, his heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. Jo stood with her back to him, tiny baby cuddled into her shoulder as she rocked back and forth gently trying to coax the little one to sleep. It didn’t seem to be working though since a pair of bright blue eyes stared up at him as his wife sang softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A smell of wine and cheap perfume, for a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on, and on, and on,” Jo brought the baby down into her arms to stare at him, brows furrowed as she took in his wide-awake state. “I don’t know any nursery rhymes, sorry kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're a natural you know,” Jo spun around in shock at the sound of Alex’s voice behind her, eyes scanning him as he moved towards her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Although I’m wondering why you have a baby here in the first place, you know we live in a death trap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo stared at Alex for a second more before wrapping one arm around him and pressing herself into his side, a relieved breath leaving her as she took him in, “Oh my god, you’re here. I’ve been so worried about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Iowa was just… a lot,” Alex pressed another kiss into Jo’s hair before looking at the baby in her arms, who was now fighting to keep his eyes open. “Seriously, who’s kid is this? This is a newborn, who the hell gave you their brand new baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle left Jo as Alex scooped the baby out of her arms, his hands dwarfing the infant as he pressed him close to his chest. The sight made Jo’s heart stutter, the baby instantly curling close to Alex, “He’s a Safe Haven baby, I just picked him up a few hours ago but I figured he could use some love before I took him to the hospital. And now that you’re back I can use you as an excuse, you know since you’re the baby expert and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he looks happy and healthy to me. And I guess I am the baby expert because he’s asleep,” Alex leaned down to kiss Jo on the lips, holding her close as he took a deep breath and relished in the feeling of being home. “I missed you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I missed you too. Everything okay back home,” Jo asked, eyes searching Alex’s. He didn’t reveal anything though, instead opting to press his free hand into her back and hold her close. “We can talk later, I gotta figure out what to do with this little one since we don’t have a crib around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grab the laundry basket,” Jo looked up at Alex in confusion at his statement, a laugh escaping him as he took in her expression. “I’m serious, I used to do it for Amber all the time. Just lay a pillow in the bottom and put him in. I’ll watch him and you can get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo threw one last curious look over her shoulder at him before walking off to grab what he’d suggested. Alex turned his attention to the snoozing baby on his chest, the warm feeling radiating from the little body comforting his anxious mind. A quiet yawn left the little boy as he attempted to snuggle further into his chest, Alex’s heart stuttering at the sight. He’d held hundreds of babies over the years, but something about standing in the home that he and Jo had created together with a newborn resting against him made his heart swell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One laundry basket bassinet, ready to go,” Jo held up the basket with a grin, eyeing Alex who hadn’t even attempted to pull his eyes off of the baby in his arms. “C’mon, pop him in so I can get a shower and some sleep, he hasn’t let me put him down all afternoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex finally looked up to Jo, a grin overtaking his face as he shook his head, “I’ll hold him a bit longer, you can go jump in the shower if you want. We’ll be fine out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding back her comment on Alex’s unwillingness to let the baby go, Jo pressed a kiss to her husband’s lips before heading into the bathroom. Alex settled himself onto the couch, one hand lazily stroking the infant’s back as his own eyes began to flutter shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Jo had the same kinda start you’re getting and she’s still pretty badass,” Alex let a soft chuckle out, the vibrations of his chest prompting the baby to nestle further into him. “Probably shouldn’t be swearing around an infant. Whatever, I think you’ll be fine, little man. You’ll find someone who loves you very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His over exerted body didn’t take long to relax into the couch cushions, the weight of the baby on his chest lulling Alex into the most peaceful sleep he’d gotten in weeks. He let his mind wander as he drifted off, thoughts going to a place where laying on the couch with a sleeping baby was his everyday and not just something that happened by chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s where Jo found him half an hour later when she exited the bathroom, a small grin on her face as she knelt next to the couch. Her fingers gently threaded through Alex’s hair as she waited for him to wake up, tired eyes taking in the smirk on her face, “What’re you smiling about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, you just look good with a baby on your chest,” Jo pressed a quick kiss against Alex’s lips as he grinned at her. “I want one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s brows furrowed as he looked to Jo, not understanding what exactly she was saying, “Want one what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A baby,” Jo utters the words as if they’re the most natural thing ever and Alex swears if there wasn’t a sleeping child on his chest he would’ve leapt up in surprise. “I want a baby. With you. I want to try for a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stared up at his wife for a moment, an expression of awe playing across his face as he took in what she had said to him. If he had things his way they would’ve had a baby as soon as they tied the knot, but he knew that he had to wait for Jo to be ready before they took that step. If he was honest with himself, he’d known for a long time that his wife was the person he wanted to start a family with. When he’d dropped his pants and jokingly asked her for a baby he had known for sure if she had said yes that it would’ve all worked out. Of course the two of them had been to hell and back since then, but now… Well now he could barely believe the words Jo was uttering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I finally render you speechless,” Jo’s teasing tone and shining eyes snapped Alex out of his daze, one hand coming to pull her closer to him. “Is that a yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a hell yes,” Alex chuckled as Jo pressed her lips to his, both of them uncontrollably grinning when they pulled apart. “I really did miss you, I could’ve used you out there.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well I’m here now, we can talk about it later,” Jo reached for the baby in his arms, placing him in the makeshift bassinet before turning and settling herself on Alex’s lap. “I’d love to stay up all night with you and get some baby making practice in, but I’m exhausted and there’s a newborn in our laundry hamper that needs to be supervised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go sleep, I slept the whole flight back,” Alex pulled Jo in for another kiss, his fingers threading through her hair as he tried to bring her closer to him. Pulling back with a grin, Jo placed one more kiss on his lips before untangling herself and heading towards their bed. “I love you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love you too,” Jo settled herself under the covers, meeting Alex’s gaze once more. “And I’ll love all our children. Or at least one child…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>